Just When You Think You've Hit Rock-Bottom!
by Giacinta2
Summary: The Winchesters have released the Darkness, but there is a further complication to the already world-shattering disaster! A kind of tag to 10,23. Chapter 7. Credit goes to reannablue who asked for an update. :)
1. Chapter 1

"I really miss him," the petulant voice grumbled. "He was perfect, right down to the cute little mole on his cheek."

The being he was talking to, and who had been subjected to this same litany more times than he cared to remember, ignored him, his thoughts dwelling on past glories, when Creation was his playing-field and he was the golden boy of Heaven.

"How I loved to bend him to my will. He was my clay to hone and form as I desired. Such a sweet sensitive soul. My hands ache to feel his soft skin..."

:

"That's enough Lucifer!" Michael finally growled. "I can take no more of your complaints. You had your chance at the Apocalypse and were defeated by a mere human vessel. I remained in control of mine while _**you**_ messed up! It's all your fault we finished up here. Was it so difficult for you to dominate such a weak being?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Samuel's love for his brother was too strong. It overcame even the might of an arch-angel. Still, I had him here in the Cage at my mercy until that busy-body Death intervened. When I get out, the Grim Reaper will pay for taking my toy away."

"It's so boring without Sam. He was such a joy to possess in every way. How prettily he begged, those wide innocent eyes full of tears just before I put them out. He made such a sweet bedfellow too. I took great pleasure penetrating all his orifices. At times I would hold him close, like a lover. I believe he hated that more than the torture," Lucifer mused.

"He was only a human," Michael grunted. "You're making him out to be more significant than he deserves."

:

"You simply don't understand, Michael!" Lucifer answered. "You never got to wear your vessel, so you can't imagine how it feels to have something designed especially for you; that becomes an extension of your grace, that allows you to experience human sensations and emotions, that pumps blood around your new body, that makes you come alive."

"I had a vessel, which as it's still huddled over in the corner, must be visible to you." Michael reminded him waspishly.

Lucifer snorted, not even sparing the cowering Adam a glance. Michael hadn't allowed his brother to touch him, not that Lucifer wanted to. Sam was the only one worthy enough to hold the devil's undivided attention.

" The Winchester half-breed was a poor substitute, a temporary vessel, as Nick was for me, Mikey. Nothing compares to one configured exactly to your specifications!"

:

"As we have been condemned to this putrid Cage for all eternity, I doubt I'll be able to undergo the exhilarating experience of possessing Dean Winchester." the arch-angel replied sarcastically.

Lucifer clapped a hand on his shoulder. " I swear brother, you always were the one without vision, always going by the Book, by what our Father told us aeons ago. You should be a little more optimistic. Things may change.

After all we're immortal, at least until a blade smites us, and even then we do not really die, we are just condemned to limbo until the molecules of our grace find their way back together and are recomposed. You may yet get to be Regent of Heaven once again, and **_I_** to claim my rightful place as ruler of Hell."

:

"You're talking nonsense, Lucifer! No one would be careless enough to set us free. We're destined to rot in here for all eternity."

"You're so wrong, Mikey. The humans will make a mistake sooner or later. They keep messing up time after time. Want to have al little wager?" Lucifer winked at his brother angel.

"No," was the firm reply.

:

"Oh, come on, Take that stick out of your ass and have a little fun. Hell knows this place is as boring as shit. Just imagine how sweet it will be to clothe yourself in Dean Winchester. I can assure you there is no experience quite as arousing.

Michael glared at him but his resolve wavered. "Very well. What shall be the post?"

"Attaboy," Lucifer enthused. "Um...If we are freed from the Cage within the next five centuries, I win the bet. if it takes longer you win. Now I'm giving you the best odds as you can see, five centuries against the rest of eternity! As for the post? I win, you're my slave for one day and must do my bidding, You win, I'm yours."

:

Michael took a moment to consider. The odds were favourable to him. Five centuries were a speck in the ocean of time. They would never be freed so quickly.

"Very well," the arch-angel agreed. "But there have to be limits to the 'slave' notion. Nothing must be asked that will endanger Creation."

"You have my word, " Lucifer vowed.

"The word of Satan cannot mean much," Michael observed.

"Don't accuse me of lying. It's the one thing I have a rule about. I will never lie to anyone. I don't need to."

Michael inclined his head in assent. The bet was on.

:

Either Lucifer had the gift of clairvoyance or maybe he was just outrageously lucky, but it wasn't too long before the Cage was shaken by a tremendous force-wave that spread through the underworld like a tsunami and when it passed, Lucifer and Michael found themselves staring opened-mouthed like two children at the smoking crack in the wall of their prison.

Lucifer tuned to his brother, a gleeful grin on his face. "What did I tell you, brother? It was only a matter of time before the humans fucked up. I win so I win!"

"Now how did that bet go? " Lucifer added, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder as they made their way to the vapor-filled exit.

:

:

:

Above ground, the two Winchesters watched open-mouthed as the wave of darkness came rushing toward them.

"Dean..." Sam yelled.

"Run Sammy. Get in the Impala!"

The brothers took shelter in the car that had been their true home for as long as they could remember, holding on to each other as the blackest of nights fell over them.

Dean wondered what exactly they had unleashed, but when he met Sam's worried eyes he couldn't regret what he'd done. Sam was alive and at his side That's all that mattered.

However, not only had they killed Death and released this old/new evil onto the world but unknown to the Winchesters, also a pair of extremely pissed arch-angels!

The End


	2. Chapter 2

With an ear-splitting whine and a bone-shattering lurch, the Impala finally responded to Dean's solicitations, her left back-wheel emerging from the watery ditch.

Like a phoenix from the ashes, the black car streaked out of the churning cloud, and at top speed made her run for freedom

Just where that freedom might now lie, neither of the Winchesters had the faintest idea!

:

Worse, they had no inkling that in Stull cemetery where Sam had executed his swan song into the Cage with Lucifer and Michael, those very beings were top-side, surveying the drab confines of the burial ground.

In a grotesque symmetry with the Winchesters, neither were aware that they were now the last two arch-angels of Creation, nor that the very foundations of heaven had been shaken to the core.

:

:

"So Mikey," Lucifer smirked. "Ready to be my slave for the day. I've got a whole list of interesting tasks for you to..."

"Don't call me Mikey! " his brother-angel fumed. "My name is _**Michael**_ and I'd be grateful if you'd call me by it. As for the wager..." A tiny curl of his 'lip' was the only testimony to the archangel's amusement. "You put no time nor date on it, Lucifer, so _**I**_ shall delay the day of payment until it suits me!"

"You surprise me, Michael. I didn't think you were smart enough to hone in on that little oversight on my part, but then did either of us really hold out hope of getting out?" Lucifer smirked.

"That is why, instead of bickering like children, we should be asking ourselves for what reason the indestructible prison we were banished to, was cracked open like a watermelon. The only catastrophe that could account for such a thing would be one I hoped we'd never have to deal with again. The onslaught of the Darkness!"

:

If a faceless entity of white light could turn pale, then Lucifer did.

" You don't really think that's what happened? He shivered. The darkness retained no good memories for him.

"It's the only catalyst strong enough to undo the warding on the Cage." Michael said.

"But how can it be? Cain received the Mark and he has worn it for millennia without anything happening. He knew to pass it on if he decided he was tired of carrying it. It's only the destruction of the Mark that can free the Darkness."

"Then," Michael answered calmly. "That is what must have happened. Look to the horizon Lucifer. What do you see?"

:

Lucifer's gaze followed his brother's pointing finger, and sure enough there on the curve of the horizon lay a black line, a line that was coming ever forward.

"The Darkness," Lucifer whispered. He was the Devil and he feared nothing, but whoever did not dread the Darkness was a fool.

:

"We must find a safe place, brother, " Michael said. "For now, heaven is secure. The Darkness will first cover the Earth before turning its gaze heaven-ward. We must return there and regroup."

"Uhh—Satan here! " Lucifer pointed a finger at his own chest. "I don't get to cross the Pearly Gates."

Michael heaved a put-on sigh.

:

"Wait here then. I will go to Heaven and assess the situation. Explain to the holy host the disaster that has somehow been unleashed onto the Earth, and the danger to heaven. I don't think they'll refuse to let you have a visitor's pass for a quick call to arms."

"Then you don't know your bigoted fellow comrades," Lucifer declared. "They will never let me in. I'm still the bad boy as far as they're concerned."

:

"You _**are**_ the bad boy, as well as being vainglorious and proud," Michael confirmed. "But this is an emergency. We all have to pull together for the greater good."

"Yeah, cos that went down so well for us the last time," Lucifer bitched.

"We are wasting time brother," Michael replied impatiently. "Wait for me here."

:

But Lucifer would have no need to wait, not even for an instant as Michael could find no way to enter Heaven. It was locked and barred.

"That has to be the shortest visit on record, "Lucifer smirked. "I didn't even see you leave."

"Heaven is closed. Why would that be?"

"We've been out of the loop for quite a few centuries now, Michael. Anything could have happened to your precious heaven."

:

"Come then, we must travel to a safe place and acquire two temporary vessels until we find out exactly what has happened"

"Leave it to me, Mikey. I'll rustle up two suitable ones before you can say 'Where's Dad?' My silver-lined tongue never fails to convince the needy humans."

The two arch-angels took to the sky in search of vessels and information.

:

:

Sam turned to look out of the rear window. The black cloud had slowed, or so it seemed to him. Maybe once the initial rush had worn off, it would spread more slowly. The Earth was a big place and to cover it all would take time.

He glanced at his brother. "Dean what's wrong?

"Well Sam, apart from an evil fugly black cloud following us, I'm peachy."

"It's more than that," Sam insisted.

Dean decided that coming clean was the best answer. He'd fucked things up good-time, and now wasn't the moment to keep secrets.

:

"Before you arrived, Death told me how this 'Darkness' had been defeated and imprisoned by God and his arch-angels, but we're little low on both this time round!

God is AWOL and the only two arch-angels left after Castiel's little genocide in Heaven are..."

"Michael and Lucifer." Sam finished for him, a horrified expression on his face!

:

Dean gave him a glance full of meaning, before putting the pedal to the floor again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PS. See my profile page.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimately, procuring two vessels was far easier than either Michael or Lucifer could've imagined.

:

"There are angels roaming the Earth," Michael informed his brother as he intercepted the thrum of angel radio. " Far more than there should be."

Hovering above the nearest city Michael eyed a vesselled angel strolling along the street below, his heavenly aura clearly visible.  
"Wait here Lucifer, " he ordered. "I will speak with that angel and I doubt your presence will help with first contact!"

"Same old bossy Mikey," Lucifer grumbled under his breath, soliciting a cold stare from the other archangel.  
"Ask him about Hell, while you're at it," he added. "Wonder who's the current usurper of my throne? Whoever he is, his reign is about to be cut short."

:

Michael sniffed, descended and settled over the occupied vessel.  
"Brother," he began, only to be interrupted by the awed gasp of the angel. "Michael. Is it really you? All your followers were devastated when you fell into the Cage. And the carnage that followed...well... , heaven will never be the same."

"Your name is...angel?" Michael interrupted him.  
'Lomiel, the only survivor of a garrison that was wiped out by Castiel," the angel informed him.

:

Michael nodded. "I can see much has happened since I have been gone and I wish to hear it all, but at the moment there is a greater danger, one that will threaten the entirety of Creation.  
We are in need of vessels, of a bloodline strong enough to contain us for some time. By the way, tell me, Lomiel why is there a barrier keeping angels from ascending to Heaven?"

"As you say, Michael, there is much to explain,' Lomiel sighed. "The only way in for the moment is from a children's playground and the entrance is well-guarded. I shall take you there, if you wish..."  
"Thank you Lomiel. Your help will be noted. Now the vessels..."

'Of course, " Lomiel replied, eager to help the re-found Regent of Heaven. "I can help you with that... Us? There is another angel with you?"  
"Yes and no..." Michael answered diplomatically. "His name is not important. However any vessel that is adapt for me will fit him too."

"Although Bartholomew is no longer with us,' Lomiel explained, "he compiled a list of willing vessels that still circulates amongst angels who wish to visit Earth. I'm sure I can find something that will fit."

:

Sure enough, before long the arch-angels were kitted out with two willing humans.

"Why do I get the female vessel? " Lucifer grumbled, running his hands down the trim figure.  
"Stop complaining, Lucifer, " Michael huffed, "Just be thankful we found two far off descendants of a Winchester blood line-the small amount of compatible specifications will allow us to keep these vessels longer. That your vessel is female is of no importance!"

"Yeah, that's why you nabbed the big muscular one, " Lucifer grunted unwilling to let his brother have the last word.  
Michael ignored him. Lucifer had always been a pouter!

:

"Now that we have acquired suitable vessels, we must visit heaven. The host might not have yet realised the danger that has been unleashed by the Darkness."  
'Fine, " Lucifer grumbled. "I'll have to wait outside the door like a rabid dog, I suppose."

"This is an emergency, Lucifer," Michael repeated patiently. "The Darkness was near impossible to defeat when all four archangels were at God's side. Now Gabriel and Raphael, two of our brothers are dead, and Our Father has not given us Revelation in aeons.  
Even if you are Satan himself, in theory you are still an archangel, albeit a fallen one.  
And don't think that the darkness will leave hell alone.  
It will spread everywhere, even to that ignoble kingdom, so even if the entire host of heaven hates you, they will have to accept you in your original role of archangel. I need you by my side if we are to have any hope of containing this threat to Creation."

Quickly both angels made their way to the playground, Michael anxious to get to heaven-Lucifer tagging along, less than enthusiastic about their destination.

:

:

"Is it still on our tail?" Dean asked. He hadn't lifted his foot from the accelerator, pushing the Impala at top speed.  
He wouldn't be stopping for anything, the black cloud that had been released with the elimination of the Mark on his arm was far more dangerous than any police car that might intercept the roaring Impala!

Sam kept his eyes glued to the black cloud while Dean pushed the car to her limits. "Seems to be falling back, " he said. "Dean. What does this mean? What are we going do?"

Dean threw a quick glance at his brother.  
Sam's eyes were filled with worry, but Dean's heart was awash with relief that Sam was still by his side.  
He'd been aware that taking himself and Sam out of the equation would have been the logical thing to do, but the idea of killing his baby brother went against every cell in his body, the DNA impregnated with love and care for his sibling.

Even with what had been at stake, Dean had physically and mentally been unable to carry out such an act of fratricide.

However for all the goodness Sam was convinced they possessed, it couldn't be denied the Winchesters were damned to bring down misfortune on the Earth, even if they had never gone looking for trouble. Ultimately, it had always been trouble that had come looking for them.

Well this time they and the entire world were in deep deep shit.

:

"We'll keep going for now, Sammy, " Dean said eventually. "Get as far away from the cloud as possible and examine our options."  
Sam nodded, unaware of the two new players who had taken the field, neither of which had a shred of sympathy for the Winchester brothers.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The angel on guard-duty at the children's playground reacted in the self-same awed manner as Lomiel, incredulously happy to see the Archangel Michael stroll up to the sand-pit, which for all its incongruity, was still the only way into Heaven.

But when she recognised Lucifer, vesselled in the trim female form that was lagging behind him, she went from overjoyed to righteously indignant.

"Regent Michael," she called. "Why are you in the company of Satan himself? You are pledged to kill him, yet you let him trail along behind you like a whipped dog."

"Hey," Lucifer bitched. "Who are you calling a dog! You got something to say, take it up with Mikey. He's the one who dragged me along. I told him how it would be, how the angels would react, but he's always been the stubborn son of a bitch in the family, even if _**I'm**_ the one who gets accused of all the negatives!"

Michael held up a hand to restore order. This was no time for petty squabbling.

:

"Your name, angel?" he asked.

"Amiel."

"Amiel. I have dire news to share with Heaven, and Lucifer for all his sins, may be useful in facing this terrible danger that has been unleashed. A threat which was defeated only by the intervention of Our Father himself and we archangels. Lucifer may be the devil incarnate but essentially he is still an archangel with all its powers.

Perhaps just for this once he may be permitted to ascend to heaven. Under my strict supervision of course, so that we may consult with the current ruler. Who is, may I ask?"

:

Amiel was still flashing daggers at the abomination that was Lucifer, unable to believe Michael could be at ease with having him so near.

Michael was well aware of what the angel was thinking, but having passed centuries in the Cage with his brother, any discomfort he might have felt about being around him had worn off long ago.

"Amiel?" Michael prompted.

"It is Hannah who rules now, " she finally answered. " _ **You**_ may pass, Michael. Heaven is your birthright but I cannot allow that loathsome being to enter."

Michael sighed, glancing back at Lucifer who merely shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Then I would speak with Hannah. We will wait here until your return."

:

Almost before the words had left his lips, a little cluster of vesselled angels materialized around the sand-pit. A young male came forward to stand in front of Michael.

"I am Hannah, in charge of what is left of Heaven. I welcome you Regent. Heaven needs the help of all angels to restore it to its former glory."

"Thank you, Hannah, but I bear terrible news. Lucifer and I, " he nodded back at attractive woman behind him, "have been released from the Cage because the Darkness cracked it open. It is a danger to all Creation. It will destroy everything, Heaven, Hell and the humans, if it is not stopped.

"The Darkness..." Hannah repeated, causing a faint frown to appear on her vessel's forehead." I have no memory of this. "

"You would not," Michael explained. "Our Father and the archangels fought and defeated it before the rest of you were created. It existed before Heaven or Hell."

"In truth," Michael added. "Lucifer is as evil as he is b _ **ecause**_ of our victory. There was a key to the 'dungeon' in which the Darkness was imprisoned. It had always been referred to as the 'Mark'. Whosoever carries that Mark becomes tainted with evil. That is what happened to Lucifer. And to Cain to whom the Mark was then passed on."

:

"If what you say is true. For this...Darkness... to have been freed then the 'Mark' must have been lost or destroyed," she mused.

"I can see why it's you who are now Heaven's leader, " Michael complimented her." You are quick to understand"

Hannah tilted her head in pleased acknowledgement at Michael's words.

"Do you know where Cain is now?" Michael asked. "He was the last to bear the Mark. He must have information. I can send Lucifer to question him."

:

Hannah glanced up at the archangel, an ironic expression on her face. "No, he who currently bears the Mark is not Cain, but the one who killed him."

"Someone killed Cain, the last of the Knights of Hell? Who could be as powerful?" Michael exclaimed in surprise.

This time Hannah gave a little huff.

"Someone you know well. A human who goes by the name of Winchester, Dean Winchester," she said disdainfully.

:

Hannah had no love for the human. He seemed to attract trouble, not to mention his brother; always popping up like bad pennies in the midst of things. Their influence had even stretched to Heaven, getting Bobby Singer to help them by causing a rebellion amongst the humans' heavens.

Right now he was locked up in jail.

Nothing like this had happened before and Hannah was still puzzling out just what to do with the old hunter.

:

From behind Michael, Lucifer let out a belly-laugh, causing all the angels present to turn to him, the expression on their faces dripping with distaste, even Hannah.

"Dean Winchester! Who else could it have been!" he chortled. "Well other than Sam, of course. Ah, Mikey. I knew we hadn't seen the last of the Winchesters! It doesn't surprise me in the least that those two are mixed up in anything faintly apocalyptical. You might yet get to experience the pleasure of possessing your tailor-made vessel after all brother, and I to be reunited with my own little Sammy."

Michael sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

:

"Hannah. I know it's against everything we stand for, but may Lucifer be allowed to enter Heaven this once? We have much to discuss. I would not ask such a thing if it were not an emergency.

I repeat, the Darkness was only defeated by Father and his arch angels. Now there remain only two, myself and a this very tarnished one," he said pointing back to Lucifer.

"We all know who and what Lucifer is, but I fear we will need him."

:

"You know this is Blasphemy?" Hannah replied. "Lucifer has been banned from Heaven for all eternity by Our Father and by you yourself. He is the embodiment of evil.

However if this threat is as terrible as you say, _**and**_ if you are willing to vouch for him, I may allow him access to a well-guarded area far from Heaven's centre where we can reunite all our brother angels to discuss a strategy."

"Thank you Hannah," Michael said. "I will never take my eyes from Lucifer, I assure you."

"There is one other thing," Hannah said hesitantly. " _**You**_ are the appointed Regent of Heaven, anointed by Our Father himself..."

Michael held up his hands. "I did not come to usurp your position Hannah, merely to report the tragedy that is threatening us. _**You**_ are ruling Heaven, and very well it seems. I see no reason to change that. I prefer to dedicate my time to coming up with a feasible plan against this threat."

"Very well then," she answered. "Just a warning though, you will not find Heaven as you left it. Much has happened. Many of our brothers are dead, killed in on-going civil wars. Angels against angels. Castiel slaughtered so many before he slithered into anonymity."

"I understand," Michael said. "We have other things to worry about right now, but I do wish to hear the entire story. It will help me better understand the current situation."

The cluster of angels took up a guard-dog position around Lucifer, then followed Michael and Hannah into the sand-pit and through the door to Heaven.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Listen Sam, I've been thinking. Maybe we should go back to the bunker. After all, it's the most warded place we know. Most of it's underground like a storm shelter. Whatcha think?"

"Yeah," his brother agreed. "You could be right. Plus if there's any earthly info about the Darkness, that's probably where to look."

"The bunker it is then," Dean said.

:

"It's our fault, you know," Sam sighed.

Dean knew exactly what his brother was inferring.

"It's _**my**_ fault Sammy. Don't you dare take this on your shoulders! You were willing to die. It's me who made the decision."

"Why did you kill Death?" Sam asked.

"You heard him. He said if I didn't kill you, he would. Just couldn't take the chance, Sammy."

:

"How'd you know the scythe would kill him?"

"Well, I was given a much smaller one once that was supposed to take Death out. I didn't get the chance then, but I figured the big, bad-ass version would get the job done too."

"Dean... I.. "

"You don't have to say anything, Sam. _**I**_ fucked up. But you know what? I do it over. You were pretty far gone back in that Church but what I said then, I meant every word."

He caught his little brother's eyes and repeated them. "Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! "

:

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but that's exactly how I feel too. I've made mistakes, but there's never been anything I wouldn't do for you, Dean. I want you to know that," Sam said, his puppy eyes oozing earnestness.

Dean huffed. "Just because I put out a chick flick, doesn't mean you get to mirror me, Sasquatch!"

"Yeah, well. This should do us for the next few years!" Sam grinned. "Wouldn't want either of us to grow lady parts, as Bobby used to say."

"Poor Bobby. Wonder how the old coot's holding up in Heaven. The ass-hole angels can't have been very happy with his little stunt."

"No, they can't, Sam agreed. "Hope he's okay."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Although he'd been informed of the damage done to Heaven, Michael wasn't prepared for the true extent of the devastation.

There was no way to describe it in earthly terms for the true face of Heaven was visible only to the angels, but the ravages could be compared to a sparkling blue ocean in which boiling masses of foul stinking slime defaced its calm beauty.

Of course the devastation wasn't just physical but touched the essence of the angels themselves, for they were composed of the self-same molecules as Heaven.

:

"Well, well," Lucifer snarked ironically. "Nothing like a little Hell on Heaven, is there?"

"Quiet Lucifer!" Michael replied, aghast at the sight. "Whoever has wrought such a cancer on Heaven will be dealt with. But for now we must concentrate on the threat which will soon be upon us and which has the power to destroy our home completely."

:

At his words, a low worried murmuring arose from the angels who'd gathered at his arrival.

:

Hannah sighed before taking the floor, understanding only too well Michael's dismay at the sight.

"Since you were dragged into the Cage by the Winchesters, Heaven has not enjoyed a moment's peace. Without your guidance, most angels were confused, easily swayed by the stronger-minded ones, and soon different factions formed, giving rise to civil war.

Castiel's return to Heaven and his preaching of a new philosophy of free will for all angels only added more fuel to the already chaotic situation, and the confusion amongst us grew."

"What of Raphael? " Michael asked. "As the last remaining arch-angel, was he not able to take full control?"

"In time perhaps," Hannah agreed." But Castiel decided his way was the best, that angels should learn to appreciate free will, though truthfully the majority were happy with the natural order God had decreed for us.

However, in the end Castiel made a deal with Crowley, the current king of Hell, to harness the power of the Purgatory souls, conquer Raphael and take control of Heaven."

:

She shrugged.

"Perhaps Castiel was in good faith at the beginning, but once he succeeded in opening Purgatory the Leviathan souls entered him in mass and the absolute power he now wielded went to his head.

He was the one who did most damage, laying waste to Heaven and killing off those of us who opposed him until our numbers were reduced by more than half. Nor were the humans spared. Many were purged who did not adhere to his way of thinking."

"Hmm," Lucifer interrupted, smirking. "If I'd known feeding the fool a few souls would've had that effect, I'd have recruited Castiel myself!"

"Silence!" Michael chided his younger brother.

:

"Continue Hannah," he said.

"There is not much more to tell, " she frowned. "The mass of energy from the souls was too much for Castiel's body to hold and they broke free, infested the Earth and tried to conquer the humans."

"From what I have seen they obviously did not," Michael observed. "What happened?"

:

Hannah pursed her lips before speaking for she wasn't particularly fond of the two humans. "The Winchesters intervened..."

"That's my boy, " Lucifer squeaked gleefully. "Little Sammy Winchester, I can't wait to get my hands on you once more."

He turned to Michael. "Just to show how generous I am I'll leave his brother to you, Mikey."

:

Michael ignored him and made sign to Hannah to continue.

:

"The Leviathans ended back up in Purgatory, but here in Heaven the civil war continued, angel against angel, brother against brother, sister against sister.

Many factions arose, each with their own ideas on what Heaven should become, until Castiel once again played catalyst, causing Metatron to gain control of Heaven and cast all angels out. We fell to Earth and were unable to return. It is only recently that we have been able to come home."

:

Michael held up a hand. He smiled wryly.

"I see the events have been catastrophic for all, since I so stupidly fell into the Cage. But I have heard enough for now. Suffice that Heaven and we angels still exist. In time we can rebuild what was lost, return Heaven to its original splendour. We have all eternity to do so...but only if we close ranks and face this new threat which menaces our homeland."

Before the angels' awed eyes Michael took on his true aspect, his celestial essence pulsing with power- and when his sword appeared in his grasp, and he raised it, a chorus of cheers came from his audience.

Michael had come home. With him as their leader, nothing could defeat them.

:

"Gotta say," Lucifer commented rolling his eyes. " You still know how to put on a show, brother."

Michael ignored him but that's exactly what he was doing.

The Darkness was a terrible threat and only if the Host was united around him could they even think to defeat it.

:

:

Later when they were alone, Michael spoke.

"I am not going to lie, Lucifer," he sighed. "We are far too weak to defeat the Darkness. Even with Our Father fighting at our side, we only managed to win by sheer fortune. I am at a loss to understand how we can defeat them for a second time with our paltry forces."

"Huh," Lucifer huffed. "I know this won't be to your liking, brother, but we should take example from the Winchesters. They are but puny humans, made of blood, bone and muscle, yet they have defeated all the superior forces that have gone up against them, including you and I! Perhaps they can be useful to us even now."

Michael stared at him, taken aback. "Are you out of your satanic mind, Lucifer? Are you truly suggesting we seek advice from the two humans who imprisoned us?"

Lucifer shrugged. "They will want to save Earth just as we want to save Heaven, and Hell, from the Darkness. You boast of being Heaven's general. Do armies not unite to defeat a common foe?"

:

"Hmm," Michael hummed.

"There might be something in what you say. It can do no harm to approach them, even if it's just to watch their faces as they realise we are no longer in the Cage," he finished off, cracking a smile.

Lucifer smirked. " You know Mikey, in this new world we find ourselves in, the impossible might just have happened."

"And that is?" his brother asked curiously.

"That you are beginning to understand humour!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The resounding slam of the bunker's solid door at their backs gave the Winchesters a momentary feeling of safety, but it soon passed as the image of the black cloud invaded their thoughts once more.

"What are we gonna do now, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice shaky and uncertain.

"That's the million dollar question, Sammy, and truth is I haven't a clue."

:

From the top of the staircase, they glanced forlornly down at the shambles left by the Stynes. Neither Winchester had found time to dedicate to house-keeping the past few momentous days, and if the Darkness was as apocalyptic as it seemed, tidying house was a time-waster anyway.

"Fuck it," Dean cursed. "I'm gonna brew some strong coffee. If we're gonna be wiped out by a fugly black cloud, I'm going down with a sea of caffeine in my veins."

:

Sam rolled his eyes, a sensation of surreality setting in.

Was it possible that the Winchesters were so omnipotent that they regularly threatened the destiny of the universe by their very existence!

Suddenly he felt a fit of laughter coming on, a reaction to the horror they'd just unleashed, and when he began to giggle, the expression of astonishment on Dean's face made him want to laugh even more.

"Dude...!" Dean bitched. "What the hell?"

Sam reached out a hand to fist his brother's shirt. "I...I can't help ..myself," he wheezed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "It's just too much...too much... man."

But they say yawning is infectious, so must laughter be, for Dean found his shoulders beginning to shake.

Before long he too was caught up in a fit of hilarity, both brothers sinking to the floor, their backs against the door, hiccuping through their hysteria, for that's what it was, until lack of breath made them stop.

"Dude," Dean gasped, clapping a hand on his brother's thigh. "Here we are giggling like a couple of school-girls when a primordial fugly is about to set back the clock to pre-genesis."

"Succinctly put, Dean," Sam puffed, his chest heaving with exertion. "We broke it and it's up to us to fix it."

:

The elder Winchester was the first to stand, pulling his brother to his feet. "Come on, Sammy. Now more than ever I really need that coffee."

Fifteen minutes later Dean was sipping beatifically at his mug of black heaven.

"That's better," he sighed sensuously.

"Sam," he added more seriously."How was the mark removed from my arm? That was your doing, wasn't it?"

Sam started guiltily, but he couldn't say he was sorry, 'cos he wasn't. Dean was back to his old self, even if it had come at a great cost.

:

"Rowena cast a spell. She asked for the weirdest ingredients but she must have got the job done. I was already on my way to you, so I don't know exactly how it went down," he explained. "The three of them, she, Crowley and Castiel were in the room, but what happened, or where they might be now, who knows."

"Not that they'd be any use, Sammy. This Darkness is pre-demons, pre-witches and pre-common angels. So this means we got a steaming pile of nothing," Dean stated flatly.

"Yeah," Sam concorded, slipping into thoughtful silence.

:

"I think we should contact Heaven," Sam said eventually. "Even if the arch-angels are gone, they're bound to know most about the situation. Maybe information was left amongst, I dunno, the heavenly scrolls about what to do if the Darkness ever got free."

"I hate having anything to do with those treacherous dicks," Dean growled.

"Yeah, me too," Sam agreed. "But we can't deal with this on our own, and it's our fault. Not to mention that Death is …..dead too!"

Dean sighed. "I suppose we could try contacting Hannah. She's the big kahuna in Heaven now. She's not one of our greatest fans, but the Darkness threatens heaven too...so .. We can't contact her from here though. Enough people know about the bunker already. We'll head out and find a motel. Then I'll pray to her."

"Think they know it was us who pulled the Plug on the Darkness?" Sam asked.

"What do you think? " Dean replied.

"Not sure, but we'll soon find out," Sam grimaced.

:

:

Hannah was in her office when Dean Winchester's prayer reached her. She quickly went to the arch-angels and informed them.

"Michael," she asked. "What should we do?"

"Why, we must answer Dean's prayer, Hannah," he answered smoothly. "We have much to discuss."

Lucifer snickered in the background. "That's an understatement, if ever I heard one, brother."

"Not an understatement. A fact!" Michael countered. "Our first priority is the Darkness, then if vengeance is to be taken against the Winchesters, it will be in a second moment."

"You're leading the dance for now, Mikey," Lucifer acknowledged."But I want Sam Winchester for myself once this is all over."

"We shall see. But for now, the Winchesters are not to be harmed. Do you understand Lucifer?"

Lucifer's childish pout told Michael that he had. "Very well, for now I'll settle for the look of surprise on my vessel's face when he sees us."

"Hannah," Michael addressed the angel. "You go to the Winchesters first, then we will follow."

:

:

The brothers were waiting beside the Impala when Hannah appeared.

"Why have you called me here?" she asked. "I thought I had seen the last of you."

"Sorry to intrude, " Dean said, "but there's a situation we need to consult with you about."

"Yeah," Sam continued hesitantly." I don't know how much you've heard about the Darkness... but it's kinda on the loose."

"And how did that come about? " she sniffed, looking down her nose at them. "Don't tell me it was your doing?"

:

The brothers exchanged guilty glances, but before they could answer, two other beings materialised at Hannah's side.

Lucifer was eminently gratified by the look of pure horror on Sam Winchester's face, the new vessel he was inhabiting no barrier to Sam's recognition of the true face of the fallen angel who had tortured him for more than a hundred years.

"No, it can't be!" Sam couldn't stop the anguished words that sprung from his lips. "You're in the Cage:"

Dean glanced at his terrified little brother and instinctively stepped in front of him, wondering just what the hell was going on. Just when you thought you'd hit rock-bottom things got even worse.

:

"A pleasure to see you again, Dean," the other being stated coolly.

"We are not as intimate as Lucifer and your brother, but I'm sure we can remedy that in the future. You have both caused us and Heaven a lot of bother, to put it mildly, but for now you will be left untouched..

We have other problems to attend to, and perhaps we will need your input. Afterwards... well... we shall see."

:

"Michael?" Dean asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes. The very one," Michael replied haughtily.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

:

Hannah sighed and stepped between the two pairs of siblings.

If what she'd been told was true this wasn't the best time to set old scores to right. The entirety of Creation was in peril and they certainly didn't need a second apocalyptic boxing match between the archangels or their vessels to complicate matters further.

:

She turned to Michael. "For the moment I am still in charge of Heaven. I intended handing that privilege over to you Michael, but I can see feelings are still running high between you all, and I fear your decisions and actions may not be as objective as they should in this moment of crisis.

"How dare you!" Lucifer's ire blazed through the vessel he was wearing as he addressed Hannah. "It's not your place to deny my brother his place in Heaven. He is the designated Regent, anointed by God himself and no common angel such as you can tell him what to do."

:

Dean had to admire Hannah's aplomb as she faced down Satan himself, not so for Sam who was moving even closer to Dean's back, almost fusing himself into the cotton jacket.

The sight of Lucifer had affected his little brother, terrifying him, and in that moment Dean vowed to make Lucifer suffer for all the torture he'd put his baby brother through.

Dean Winchester against the devil.

Well he'd killed Death who'd vaunted he'd reap even god, so how difficult could the devil be!

In synthesis, the douche-bag was an angel, and angels got ganked with an angel sword. No reason why Lucifer should be any different.

:

He turned his head back towards Sam. "It's okay Sammy," he soothed. "He's never gonna touch you again. I won't let him."

"You can't promise that, Dean, " Sam replied hoarsely, all the memories of the Cage contributing to make his body tremble like a leaf. Try as he would, he couldn't stop himself.

"I can and I will. Have faith, little brother."

:

:

"Lucifer!" Michael scolded. "There is no need to be discourteous. Hannah has dedicated herself to the rebuilding of heaven and we must be thankful to her for undertaking such an enormous task. And that is where she must remain until we have defeated the Darkness.

As the only remaining archangels we must keep our hands free to deal with it. I cannot be distracted by the governing of Heaven and the Holy Hosts."

Lucifer snorted. "Another few years in the Cage and you'd haver turned into a purring kitten, brother. You are the most powerful angel of Creation yet you let this foot-soldier order you about!"

"Enough Lucifer," Michael said quietly enough, but all present could feel the thrum of power that emanated from the archangel.

"I thank you Michael, " Hannah said. "Of course I will hand the Keys of Heaven over to you whenever you desire."

:

:

His business with Hannah settled, Michael took a step forward, eyes boring into the two brothers who stood witness to the exchange.

"So, Dean Winchester, we meet again, " Michael began. "You have caused me much displeasure. You were my designated vessel, yet you refused the great honour Destiny had mapped out for you.

You would have been wiser to have consented. I would have been merciful once I had defeated my brother.

I would have given you back Samuel and allowed you both your freedom. Instead you preferred to accept your sibling's sacrifice, condemning him to be a victim at the hands of my rather vindictive younger brother.

Looking back I wonder if you regret your choice."

:

"I'm not t the one you should be asking," Dean replied.

"Sam made his own choice to accept death in the Cage to save the world from your pathetic brother fist-fight, and I've never been so proud. If I could have saved him from that I would have, but only he could contain and overcome Lucifer, and he did."

Dean lifted his chin. He wouldn't give these two douche-bags the satisfaction of showing fear.

Michael and Lucifer might be powerful beings, but Dean had killed his share of wannabe gods and was no longer going to be intimidated by them.

:

"You are not the run-of -the-mill human, Dean Winchester, as is not your brother," Michael conceded. "There were times I truly admired Samuel in the Cage. He took all that Lucifer gave him, though I can understand his trepidation at seeing us again."

"Stay away from Sam," Dean growled. "Or you and your sadistic shit of a brother will answer to me."

"Why you ignoble mass of useless humanity. You brainless mud monkey," Lucifer raged. "How dare you talk back to Michael. For your information I can, and will take back my true vessel. And I might just take you along for the ride.

Little Sammy was always calling out for his big brother anyway,"

:

Michael's voice boomed out, silencing them all.

:

"Enough! There is only one thing we have to concentrate on and that is not petty revenge. The Darkness will destroy us all, Heaven, Hell and Earth, so we must join forces until it is defeated. You will all swear a holy oath...Yes even you Lucifer." Michael decreed as his brother began to object. "Until that is done,we will work together.

Lucifer, go to Hell and bring me the King. He must be a part of our unit too. We will await your return here."

:

Lucifer grunted but before long he re-appeared with Crowley at his side, the erstwhile king of hell looking rather the worse for wear.

Lucifer shrugged. "He wasn't happy to see me so I had to do a bit of convincing to drag him here," he said, a wolfish sneer on his face.

:

Crowley's eyes widened at the sight of the Winchesters. "What's this? You get invited to the party too."

"Shut your face Crowley, " Dean growled. "I'm no longer you best bud!"

"Too bad. We were getting along so well too."

;

"What is this ? " Lucifer asked, curious. "A Winchester and a demon, getting along."

"Oh, didn't you get the latest gossip down in the Cage?" Crowley bitched. "Little Dean here took on the Mark of Cain to defeat Abaddon and turned into a cute little demon. That is until little Sammy rode to the rescue on his white stallion and saved his big brother from a fate worse than death!"

"You wore the Mark, Winchester " Lucifer mused." So it was you who opened the way for the Darkness to emerge?"

Dean shrugged, trying not to show his apprehension. "Let's say it was a combined effort."

Might as well come clean, Dean mused to himself. They were gonna find out anyway.

:

"You Winchesters have been more trouble than you're worth," Lucifer raged. "It's time you were both wiped off the face of the universe and your names lost in the dungeons of time."

"I said _**enough**_ Lucifer." If we do not put the Darkness back in its prison, there will be nothing left, not the Winchesters, nor us. Swear to me you will not harm them," Michael broke in again sighing.

"Very well. I swear." Lucifer mouthed disgruntled.

:

Dean snorted. "He's the Devil. Since when is he beholden to an oath?"

Lucifer turned glowing eyes on him. "I am many things but I keep my word."

He craned his head to get a better look at Sam."Ask your delicious little brother. Such a sweet bed-fellow." he taunted.

"You..." Dean took a step forward but Lucifer stopped him dead with a twitch of his fingers. "I will not harm you or Sam. I respect my oath to my brother. But I can't guarantee for afterwards."

"Then for now it is settled," Michael sentenced. He turned to Crowley. "You too will swear not to turn on any of the others until our quest is brought to an end."

Crowley nodded his assent. He was the king of hell, but he wasn't a fool. Michael and Lucifer could make mince-meat of him. Better to go along with the two douches for now.

:

"Lucifer and I will seek more information in Heaven, the Winchesters on Earth and you Crowley, interrogate some of your oldest demons. Perhaps there has been information passed down through the ages, or one of them has come across something pertaining to the Darkness.

It's a long shot but they can sometimes pay off. If any information turns up we will find ourselves in this same spot."

:

With that everyone vanished leaving Sam and Dean on their own.

"Hey, you okay, little brother? " Dean asked, gripping Sam's shoulders with his hands.

"Yeah. I'm fine, now that Lucifer's gone." His eyes met Dean's. "I didn't think I'd turn into a mass of jello when I saw him, but I couldn't help myself, " Sam added.

"Don't," Dean said pulling Sam into a hug. "I've been there. I know what it's like and believe me it took all my will-power not to shake too."

Sam burrowed his head into Dean's shoulder and held on to the one sure thing in his life.

TBC


End file.
